This R-13 application requests support for a conference entitled North American Conference on Complementary and Integrative Medical Research to be held in Banff, Alberta on May 24-27, 2006. This conference is sponsored by the Consortium of Academic Health Centers for Integrative Medicine (CAHCIM) which represents 25 medical schools in the U.S. and Canada that have integrative medical programs. The site hosts for the conference are University of Alberta and University of Calgary, the latter is also a member of CAHCIM. This research conference is intended to showcase the highest quality, peer-reviewed, original research in this field. Its faculty is composed of leaders from the complementary medical research communities of both the United States and Canada, including federally and provincially funded investigators, directors of integrative care centers, educators and policy researchers. This is the third in a series of highly successful complementary conferences with similar focus, audience and peer-review process. Funds being requested will be used to for the following purposes: 1) Provide partial support for key personnel responsible for course planning, implementation and evaluation; 2) Provide partial support for travel and accommodation associated with key course faculty including review committee chairs; 3) Provide partial support for audio-video equipment to ensure access for individuals with disabilities; 4) Enable the course directors to further refine and expand the course, including efforts to increase minority representation of course faculty; 5) Increase participation by CAM investigators from the international community; 6) Enable course directors to schedule a post-course evaluation session the day after the course so that organizing committee members and faculty can make specific recommendations towards the sponsorship of subsequent conferences expanding on the 2006 meeting.